


Remembering

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers, a year after the Grey Havens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the one year anniversary of [ethereal_hobbit](http://ethereal-hobbit.livejournal.com/)'s untimely death. In response to/inspired by [periantari](http://periantari.livejournal.com/)'s ficlet "[Memories](http://periantari.livejournal.com/95492.html)"

"Has it really been a year?" Sam asked with a sigh as he dropped into a kitchen chair. "It seems half that, yet twice that, if you take my meaning."

"Aye," Rosie answered, turning from the stove to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "When you miss a body, time don't pass normal."

Sam nodded wordlessly. Too vivid were the memories as the sun sank behind the horizon, recalling a year earlier as he stood upon a quay and watched a grey ship sail into the sunset. He again felt the sudden, lonely emptiness that near knocked him over when the last bit of white sail disappeared and he realized for the first time that he was _gone_. It weren't the last time, neither: coming home to Bag End without him only deepened the blackness staining his heart. His hope that Mr. Frodo was faring well in the Elves' land was the only thing keeping the blackness from swallowing him whole.

Rosie seemed to sense this. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered, "He's well and happy. I'm sure of it."

Sam smiled wanly, and reached up to grasp her hand. "I know," he murmured in reply. "I just wish he could have been happy here."

"We all do. But this was best for Mr. Frodo, and he wouldn't want you moping about on his account."

"No, he wouldn't," he conceded.

Rosie let him stew on this for a minute, then said, "Now, are you going to help me with Mr. Frodo's birthday dinner or not?"

Sam looked up at her quizzically. "But his birthday was last week."

"So I can't keep proper track of time," she said dismissively. "It's the thought that counts, aye?"

This time Sam's smile was genuine. "Aye," he said, rising and rolling up his sleeves.


End file.
